


Longest Night of the Year

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Past Relationship(s), Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: It's hard to just have a threesome and then...ignore it.
Relationships: Eve Fletcher/Amanda Olney/Julian Spitzer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Longest Night of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



What started with Amanda leaning on the doorframe of her office resulted in Eve standing in the snow, freezing her ass off as she watched the sunrise. Amanda had popped in, which happened sometimes--not all the time but sometimes. The ridiculous part was that the first image that popped into Eve's mind was Amanda licking her cherry red lips and stepping in, closing the door behind her. Because that wasn't a thing Amanda would need to do. She didn't have to try to be seductive. She didn't _need_ to be seductive. She was just effortlessly attractive, effortlessly sexual, effortlessly cool. 

And Eve didn't know why her mind needed to go there because her body had been there. They hadn't really talked about it since that night Brendan walked in, though. Eve wasn't even sure _how_ to talk about it.

"Eve, I said are you busy?"

"Oh, hey sorry, just…" She shook her head and tried not to laugh nervously. "No, no. Come in. Hey...what's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, totally. Brendan home for the holidays?"

Eve forced a smile. For about five minutes before heading to a party with his friends and then sleeping all day and then another party. Then to Ted's. "He's spending most of the break at his father's."

"Oh. Well...you wanna come over tomorrow night and help me celebrate the Solstice?"

"Celebrate the Solstice?' 

"Yeah." Amanda grinned, and she got that twinkle in her eye, close to the one she got when she pulled Julian in to dance with both of them. God...Julian. "Longest night of the year...welcoming the sun...not Christmas or any other major single deity affiliated winter holiday… There will be booze. It'll be fun."

"Yeah." Eve found herself blushing, and she dropped her chin so her hair would at least hide her cheeks a little bit. "What does...one bring to a Solstice celebration?"

"Yourself. Maybe some wine."

"Sure. Great. What time?" Amanda started laughing, and it was such a nice sound. A _really_ nice sound--not musical or light like some frou frou literary description would say a laugh should be. It was catching, raucous. And before she knew it Eve was laughing too. "What?"

"You are so...you're such a mom."

"What does that even mean? Is that an insult?"

"What? No?" Amanda was still grinning, and when she leaned forward to speak, it was conspiratorial, "It's a compliment."

"Thanks?"

"Just come over when it gets dark...which is like four PM but whatever."

It was really hard not to show up a quarter to four--stupidly hard, and four on the dot seemed late, but there Eve was at Amanda's door with a bottle of red and a bottle of white. And Amanda accepted them both graciously, even though it was stupid to bring two bottles of wine. The good thing was that she had the vape pen at the ready, which Eve was grateful for. In fact, it was so...more than nice. It was thoughtful. Amanda was so _thoughtful_.

"Come on...let's open one of these. Or both!"

"White?" Eve followed her toward the kitchen. 

"With ice," they both said at the same time, and Eve started to laugh. It died on her lips, though, when she saw Julian leaning against the counter, his hair pushed behind his ears. 

Eve realized she was gaping, so she shut her mouth. She looked from Julian to Amanda and then down to the floor as she pushed her own hair behind one of her ears. She wasn't sure if she felt betrayed. She didn't even though part of her felt like maybe she should. But when she looked up again, Julian had that quiet, unassuming half smile on his face, and when Eve saw it, she couldn't feel anything but an instant desire for him to fuck her on the countertop. 

"Before you say anything," Amanda said as she put the bottles on the counter and turned to Eve, "The way things ended was...weird, but I had fun. I think you both had fun, and I think it would be sad if the three of us just kept avoiding being in the same room together. So...who wants wine?"

"You guys...still talk?" Eve asked, feeling a little hurt. 

Amanda rummaged around for a bottle opener and got the white open while Julian found glasses. He knew where her wine glasses were, which struck Eve as strangely intimate. The pit of her stomach clenched with jealousy--and, wow, she hadn't really felt _that_ in a while. 

"Yeah, we've been binging Game of Thrones."

"I was way behind," Julian added, and there was that smile again, a little sheepish but a little devilish at the same time. Fuck, what was wrong with her? 

Eve felt her chest flushing. "Oh...oh, wow, that's, really… That's the one with the dragons, and the…"

"Gratuitous female nudity?. Lots of boobs and sex and yeah, dragons," Amanda finished. 

She poured generously into the glasses and handed one to Eve, but Julian covered Eve's hand with his own before she could take it. His fingers were so long--god the things those fingers could do. And she probably didn't even know the half of it. He held her eyes for a moment. She didn't know how he managed to maintain such an intense stare without seeming overbearing or cruel. 

"Let me," he murmured before taking the glass away and punking a few ice cubes into it. "Just the way you like it."

"Thanks." She looked at him over the rim of the glass as she took a sip. His face was so earnest. 

"Okay," Amanda said, smiling. "Good, everyone has drinks. Does anyone regret what happened at Eve's party?" Just coming out and saying things was a talent Eve wished Amanda could teach her. 

"No. Not at all." Julian touched Eve's cheek with the back of his hand, and she found herself leaning into it. 

"I," she began, not knowing how she planned to answer but knowing exactly what her heart was saying. "Have you guys...I mean...since then?"

"TV buddies, Eve." Amanda plucked the vape pen out of Eve's hand and took a drag. 

"Um." Eve licked her lips, and she couldn't believe that the words coming out of her mouth were actually her, and yet, "maybe we should try again and...make sure. That we all...don't regret it, I mean…"

It didn't keep them awake until sunrise. At least, Eve didn't think it did. She was sure she dozed in between. But she'd never had so much sex in one night in her entire life. And she definitely didn't regret it. Though, watching the sunrise in nothing but a coat and boots, wrapped in a comforter with Amanda on one side and Julian on the other--while it seemed romantic at the time--might not have been the best way to end the night. It was fucking freezing. 

Maybe she was just delirious because hypothermia was settling in, but Eve realized that after the way things ended, she felt stuck in between her old life and starting something new. And this really did feel like the beginning of something. It was terrifying. But it was at least _something_.


End file.
